A Bendita RaizdeCuia!
by Snow-Own-Nny
Summary: Luna esta sentada em sua cama, na Torre da Corvinal lendo uma carta que lhe parece uma piada.  Não, aquilo era uma piada, muito das sem-graça, para variar.  Ron Weasley não escreveria uma coisa daquelas!


_Caro senhor Cupido (que coisa ridícula da minha parte!),_

_Ela parece um anjo. É tudo o que eu sei._

_Seus grandes e sonhadores olhos azuis, seus cabelos loiros esvoaçando por suas costas enquanto ela caminha, sua maneira de andar, o seu sorriso..._

_Quem diria que eu, Ron Weasley, estaria apaixonado por Luna Lovegood._

_O fato é que desde que sai da Ala Hospitalar, ela não sai da minha cabeça... Ela é simplesmente tão perfeita, com todos os seus defeitos..._

_Mas, eu nunca poderia me declarar para ela, o que as pessoas diriam se me vissem saindo com a Di-Lua Lovegood? Seria o fim da minha reputação de Rei. As pessoas iriam rir de mim pelo simples fato de eu ama-la._

_Mas as coisas estão passando do meu limite, não consigo mais suportar esbarra com ela nos corredores e não dizer, olhar em seus olhos e não demonstrar..._

_Harry e Hermione já perceberam, eu tenho certeza. Eu não temo a reação de Harry, mas sim a de Hermione, afinal, ela parou de falar comigo pelo simples fato de eu estar saindo com a Lilá, o que alias foi um erro._

_Mas o fato é que eu a amo e ela não sai da minha cabeça. Sei que ela me acha um idiota grosseiro, mas a verdade é que eu a amo muito e acho tão lindo quando ela fala dos Zonzóbulos e dos Narguilés!_

_Ela fica tão linda falando isso!_

_Mas sabe, acho que como você atira essas flechas meio idiotas por ai, que tal atirar uma de coragem em mim?Quem sabe assim eu tenho coragem de falar para ela tudo o que sinto e parar de sentir medo disso, por causa da Hermione que eu sei que gosta de mim._

_Caramba!Nunca pensei que ficaria tão confuso com tudo isso!Estou parecendo até o Harry!Que droga!_

_Bem, mas é isso, acho que já enrolei de mais e até queimei o meu cérebro!_

_E é isso, Cupido, se você puder me dar uma ajuda eu ia ficar muito feliz!_

_Abraços,_

_Ron Weasley._

•••

Luna Lovegood estava completamente incrédula.

Ronald Weasley estava apaixonado por ela, e ela achando que ele estava apenas zombando da cara dela, quando ele agia daquela maneira quando se esbarravam. E quando ela tinha encontrado com ele, Harry e Hermione para entregar a Harry o bilhete que Dumbledore lhe mandara, Ron estava muito estranho. Tinha elogiado ela por sua narração no jogo, que todos diziam ter sido um fiasco, e até se interessou por sua raiz-de-cuia.

Luna realmente achou que ele estava fazendo piada da cara dela.

Mas agora, ela encontra em cima de sua edição mensal do Pasquim, a carta com a letra de Ron e toda a sua declaração.

Respirando fundo, ela saiu da Sala Comunal da Corvinal e se dirigiu ao campo de Quadribol, onde sabia que a Grifinória estava treinando.

Ron estava descendo de seu lugar na frente das balizas quando ela chegou. Ele corou profundamente ao avistá-la.

Harry de repente, apareceu em seu frente.

-Luna!- exclamou ele - O que esta fazendo por aqui?Dumbledore lhe pediu para me entregar mais alguma coisa?

Ele parecia esperançoso. Luna gostava muito de harry, afinal, ele tinha sido um de seus primeiros amigos, mas às vezes ele se achava a ultima bolacha do pacote e pensava que o mundo girava apenas em volta dele.

Ela achou melhor não dizer isso a ele e apenas falou:

-Não. Na verdade, eu preciso falar com o Ron...

-Sobre o que?- perguntou Harry desconfiado, enquanto Ron se aproximava.

-Ah... Queria saber sobre a raiz-de-cuia que dei a ele na semana passada, lembra?

-Sim. Bem... Então eu já vou subindo. Te vejo depois, Luna.

-Tchau Harry.

Ron esperou Harry sair para se aproximar de Luna.

-Oi. - falou ele um pouco sem fôlego.

-Oi... - Luna se descobriu tão sem fôlego quanto ele - É... Aquela carta foi você mesmo quem escreveu?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça. Suas orelhas ficando vermelhas.

-E não era uma pegadinha?

-Eu jamais brincaria com uma coisa dessas... - falou Ron em voz baixa.

-Então você _realmente_ me ama?

-É. Eu finalmente cheguei a essa conclusão no dia em que você me deu aquela raiz-de-cuia. - ele soltou um sorriso.

-Por quê?

-Como assim "por que"?

-Por que você me ama?

-Eu não sei... A gente não escolhe quem ama. Escolhe?

-Eu acho que não... É só que isso tudo é um tanto insano. E você mesmo disse na carta que tem medo do que as pessoas vão pensar se você começar a sair com a Di-Lua Lovegood.

Ele respirou fundo.

-Eu tinha medo. Agora eu sei o que eu quero. E é você.

Luna estava entre o choque e a sensação de que aquilo era uma pegadinha.

-Você não esta mesmo brincando comigo?

-Não. Eu já disse que jamais brincaria com uma coisa dessas.

-Então o que você quer que eu faça?

-Nada...

Ron se aproximou de Luna, de uma maneira que ela nunca esteve de qualquer garoto.

-... Deixe que eu faço.

Então Ron a beijou. O primeiro beijo de Luna. E ela não conseguiu parar os lábios de Ron. Ela não _quis_ parar os lábios de Ron.

E ali estava ela: No meio do campo de quadribol, aos beijos com Ron Weasley, que há um ano atrás fazia parte dos que a chamavam de Di-Lua, mas que agora havia lhe escrito uma carta dizendo que a amava.

Era tudo tão surreal, que nem em seu mundo de zonzóbulos, Narguilés e raiz-de-cuia (a bendita da raiz-de-cuia!) ela poderia imaginar que aconteceria justo com aquele garoto que agora tocava seus lábios.

Luna sentiu um assomo de carinho e felicidade ao ver que alguém realmente se importava com ela. Alguém realmente a amava que não pensou duas vezes quando Ron se afastou um pouco dela e perguntou:

-Então você me da uma chance?

Luna concordou e os dois se afastaram abraçados, para algo novo, que mesmo inconscientemente, Luna sempre sonhou que fosse acontecer.


End file.
